Mi Regalo de Navidad
by blankius
Summary: Harry y Hermione estan casado, una noche decide que es momento de tener un pedacito de Hermione


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si que los creó J.K Rowlingen_** ** _su saga original titulada "Harry Potter_** ** _". Yo solo los tome prestados._**

* * *

 **Mi Regalo de Navidad**

Esta placenteramente dormido, junto a su bella esposa cuando oye el llanto de un bebe, siempre había tenido el sueño ligero… así que sabía que no iba a volver a dormir, así que decidió pararse e ir a la cocina… de ahí era de donde venia el llanto.

En la cocina se encontró con Draco, bueno era obvio estaba vacacionando juntos, idea de sus magníficas esposas que eran grandes amigas, al pasar el tiempo por lo menos había logrado darse cuenta de que Draco no era tan "hurón" como él creía.

Hey - dijo Harry - siempre te toca a ti el turno nocturno con Scor?

No -le respondió Draco- solo cuando Ginny está cansada la ayudo… siento que te haya despertado, es que me demore en cogerlo

-No te preocupes, igual tengo el sueño demasiado ligero, lo hubiera oído a kilómetros

-Uhm bueno entonces no hay problema… oye Harry... cógelo un segundo no? Es que necesito calentarle el biberón

\- Que! No no … si quieres yo lo caliento

\- No sabes cómo … cógelo solo es un minuto… no te va a comer

\- OK ok normal,

\- Cógele la cabeza Harry!... te juro que si se te cae... Ginny te mata

\- ¡Si ya hombre, cállate y apúrate con eso no!

Mientras Harry cargaba a Scorpio se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Ginny, tenía los ojos azules, y su pelo pelirrojo y alborotado, a él le gustaría tener un bebe, pero no sabe si va a ser un buen papa; al fin y al cabo, él nunca tuvo uno a su lado… aunque sabía que no era porque así lo quiso, sino porque Voldemort me quito ese derecho… aun le recorría el miedo de fallarle a una personita que sería parte de el…Bueno el otro punto era que llevaba ya un año de casado y bueno hasta ahora todo iba bien, claro que habían tenido peleas y que peleas… en una de las primeras-recordó que se habían molestado tanto que el decidió irse a dormir donde Ron, bueno en esa época todavía no estaba casado, así que el pensó que no sería un gran problema, pero cuando regreso la encontró completamente indefensa echada en la cama con los ojos llorosos desde aquel día jamás desapareció así. Ahora, aunque peleaban habían aprendido a dar el brazo a torcer y reconocían su error, eso los había llevado a un año estupendo de matrimonio… Pero aún no habían hablado de bebes… y bueno al tampoco le había pasado por la mente hasta en ese mismo instante.

Hey Hombre- ya me lo puedes dar

-Ok

-Entonces donde andabas vagando, digo porque en la cocina no estabas

-Claro que estaba en la cocina, solo que estaba pensando que necesito ir a mi cuarto… nos vemos

\- Ok, espero que Scor no te haya asustado jajaja

-Que! ¡Ja! Tú me dices eso… eso niño es la viva imagen de su madre, el asustado deberías ser tu

Draco solo miro a Scor con una sonrisa tierna y le dijo:

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de mi hijo, Harry

Harry salió de la cocina con esa frase recorriéndole la mente, llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, ella estaba ahí completamente dormida con su pelo castaño todo alborotado, pensó que tenía suerte de haberse casado con una mujer tan hermosa como la suya, porque eso era Hermione hermosa aun estando dormida.

Se acercó y le hecho a su lado, observándola dormir, hasta que la vio abrir lentamente los ojos

\- Donde estabas,

\- Estabas despierta?

-No, solo que hace un rato quise abrasarte y no te encontré

\- Uhm creo que eso se puede arreglar-le dijo abrasándola- estaba en la cocina

\- Uhmm...

\- Mione, no te duermas te quiero decir algo

\- Mejor mañana no?

\- Mione, quiero tener un bebe contigo, uno que se parezca a ti, que tenga tus ojos y el color de tu pelo…

\- Harry … solo espera hasta navidad sí?

-No... Mione no entiendes lo quiero ahora… si! dime que quieres darme un bebe conmigo

\- Harry en navidad te voy a dar uno! Lo prometo

-Hermione esto es en serio, tu estas medio dormida y no te das cuenta que de ahí a navidad hay siete meses…. Mione ten un bebe conmigo

\- Harry! ¡Tengo dos meses de embarazo! Te voy a dar un bebe para navidad… uno que tal vez se parezca a los dos

-Tu. … estas…! Wow! ¡Te amo Mione! ¡Gracias!, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra! Te amo

\- Amor! Yo también te amo muchísimo y eres tú el que me hace feliz a mi

Y con un beso sellaron ese amor que se tenían, eran ahora ya una familia, una que nadie podría romper, claro que no serían una familia perfecta, pero Hermione sabía que Harry y ella siempre iban a estar juntos, ahora más que nunca con ese bebe que venía en camino, que secretamente los dos esperaban que se pareciera a la persona que amaban.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos. Espero le guste.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


End file.
